Invisible Shadows
by AwakeningEden
Summary: She has sworn to be the absolute best, no matter what she must do or how long it will take. She has changed since she was an eight year old bully, and she can prove it.
1. To prove

Crystal Inferno: Alright, this is one of my other unknown characters stuff. It features…well I'm not going to tell you who it features, but it is surprise. I don't care if you don't like it; this is just an idea that has been wandering through my mind. Review if you wish, this will epic. Story, begin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

A girl was looking at her classmates, her ninja headband now tied loosely around her forehead. Her uneven, violet hair swayed at her sides, and she took a deep breath, one that was hallow, however. She was finally a ninja, although her friends had not surpassed the academy…. they would have to suffer another three months at the grueling academy, with Iruka of course.

_I wished they could be here…they would make this more enjoyable._ The girl thought, and then plop opened a book, one about flowers. Ever since that incident with Ino, she chose to wise up, and try to surpass her adversaries and rivals…not just make fun of them. She soaked up all the information on ninjutsu, genjustu, and taijutsu. Although not so great in taijutsu, she was superb in the other fields. Not a lot of people knew it, but she was the number three rookie of the year, only behind Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino.

_I promise to surpass both of them…I must, if I don't…I will never prove to _him_ that I'm worth anything, _she thought to herself, her face wincing at her past memories, ones that were both inspirational and painful. Her father, a great shinobi in his own right, an ANBU of the highest degree, was a man of high expectations. She was his only child, her mother dying right after her birth. He wanted her to be the best, not just the best girl of her class, but the absolute best. She could be a genius, but she did not know that. She had wasted time throughout her shinobi education making fun of others, to hide her shame and guilt for not being the best. Although she was the best girl, she wasn't the _absolute._

Her attention was forwarded to a commotion in the doorway. Ino and Sakura, her two rivals, were again, fighting for a seat next to their beloved Sasuke. He was the one that tore them apart and ruined their grand friendship. This boy had almost torn her friendship with her two other friends as well. It was then, that she chose not to like Uchiha Sasuke any longer. He was a weakness, an obstacle she did not need in her way, and she soon outgrew her crush for him. He may be cute, but he was a cold and isolated boy, a shell of a human. Just like her, he strived for something, although she wasn't sure what.

_Yet, my friendship with my best friends may struggle,_ she thought forwardly,_ I'll be put on many missions, I won't be able to see them very often. I wished they could have passed. They were really the only friends I had…I never wanted to know anyone else or associate with others, I kept my nose in my books and my eyes on my friends. But now, I may be forced to communicate with others, and since that incident with Ino, I became less talkative and more focused. But I will not be a hallow person, like that boy Sasuke. I will succeed in this mission: to make friends!_

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by an annoying girl's squeal, "Oh my God! He kissed Sasuke!"

She became slightly intrigued and looked down to see Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke locking lips, but in a split second releasing the kiss. She knew very well it was unintentional; someone must have pushed them into one another. Yet, she couldn't help to giggle at the weird event taking place.

"Wow, that's unusual for you," a boy she knew very little stated, his cobalt eyes staring right at her hazel orbs. "I don't think I've ever heard laughter coming from your mouth before."

"Nara Shikamaru, you finally have the sudden urge to say something to me, and that's what I get?" she asked, her voice mellow and calm. She didn't like outbursts or rants anymore; in the past, she would have given a snide remark, but she was now more mature, and more patient, making her an excellent ninja.

Shikamaru was slightly taken aback, but he simply smiled lazily and said, "Well, it was unusual, and I was just pointing it out. I wouldn't waste my time with a snobby weakling like you anyways. You're too troublesome for that."

With that statement, she felt a sudden extent of rage course through her. How dare he tell her she was weak! He was the one not worth _her _time. She would make sure he never called her weak again.

Yet, before she could lash back at the shadow-nin, a booming voice, none other then her sensei, Umino Iruka, interrupted her. "Alright everybody, congratulations to all of you. You are now taking the grand past towards becoming excellent, superb shinobi, ones that will surpass even me, your sensei. Now I would like to explain…"

The girl with hazel eyes and purple hair dozed off, ignoring her sensei's speech. She knew what he would say. How they must uphold their honor, how they must show teamwork to those around them and companionship to fellow shinobi. She had heard it from the mouth of her father, and she knew Iruka's speeches well enough to know he had some of the same ideals as her father.

"So now, I'll be placing you into teams. First team is…" his voice began calling out names she didn't recognize. As long as she did not have to deal with Sakura, Ino, or that lazy Shikamaru, she would be fine. She would be put with weaker people, not Sasuke or Shino, who were above her. They would probably balance the teams out, with weakness and strength. She didn't know how this would place. If she was the third strongest, she would be placed with the third weakest, but she didn't know who that was…

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka stated, a bunch of moans and yelps from the classroom, as it was deciphered who was destined to be with Uchiha Sasuke. So it was Ino? Well, she got what she deserved, a prick. She really didn't care that she was ecstatic, all she cared for her heart to be thrown in her face by the cold-hearted boy.

"Team Eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Hoyahoya Tobio." Tobio had been the one that pushed Naruto and Sasuke into the kiss. The girl wondered what Sakura would do to him…

"Team Ten will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Raiveru Fuki," Fuki? When had she become a ninja? That was one of her best friends! She would have to confront her later on, yet she would have to here for her name…

"Now, Team Eleven will consist of Hyugga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Sabishii Ami," Iruka stated, and she froze. Her name was Ami; this was her team. She was with that arrogant, lazy boy. It boiled her blood just thinking about it. She wanted a transfer out. Now.

"Before you all complain," Iruka's voice was loud, but slightly weary, "I've been told you cannot transfer out of your teams. They were designed to carry the weaknesses and strengths of your comrades. If you have any questions come to me. For now, I suggest you get to know one another more. You have one hour until your senseis arrive. Good luck," and with those words, Iruka scurried off, being chased by furious girls, who had not been put on Sasuke's team…mainly all of them besides Ino, Hinata, and Ami.

"So…I guess I was put with the only weak girl in the class. Just my luck, this is such a drag," Shikamaru quietly said to himself, although it was meant to be heard by Ami. This boy was getting on her nerves, and she was not one to get angry, but this boy was one that switched on that mode.

"You little idiot!" she snarled at Shikamaru, "I will not have you calling me worthless or any other names! We are team now, and we must work together, or they're will be dire consequences, for all of us!"

Shikamaru looked at her with amusement and stated, "Well, at least you're not a complete idiot. You know the basis of teamwork. I kind of like you." Ami blushed at his compliment. Not because she liked him or anything, but she appreciated being acknowledged by others, as she very little was.

"Um…h-hello, are you my team-mates?" a quiet voice asked from behind. The duo turned around to see a fragile-looking girl with lavender eyes and short dark purple hair. She wore a big tan coat with blue capris. Ami couldn't help but smile at the timid soul. If she had to have another girl on her team, it would be the only other girl who didn't have a crush on Sasuke.

"Why yes, we are. I'm Ami and that lazy twit over there is Shikamaru," Ami stated and pointed to Shikamaru. He stared at her with a tinge of annoyance, but looked away. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe she could make a friend out of the cloud-gazing boy.

"Would you like to have lunch with us, Hinata? I would like to know a little more about my teammates before we meet our sensei," Ami suggested, yet her voice hinting at an order.

"Sure," both her teammates replied, and they all stepped out of the classroom, with their lunches at hand. They walked for a while, and found themselves a nice, shady, cherry blossom tree. It was in full bloom, so it was quite a sight to see. All three sat down in its cool shade, and ate their lunches in silence for some time. It was Hinata, surprisingly, who broke the ice.

"So…what do you t-two en-enjoy do-doing?" she asked, afraid of their reaction to her sudden question. She looked down, wincing at the growls to come, when Ami spoke.

"Well, I like reading for a start…and flower arrangements…well not so much, but I like to know about flowers because if my rival can do it, so can I! Anyways, I enjoy finding out new jutsus, and also just hanging around with my friends, Fuki and Kasumi. They're very fun and friendly, once you get to know them…" Ami kept going on for some time, before Shikamaru interrupted.

"Hey, do you mind shutting up, and letting me talk?" Shikamaru asked with obvious annoyance.

Ami merely shrugged and replied, "Oh, now you want talk? I don't think I've ever heard anything like that from your mouth before. Isn't talking too…what's the word…troublesome?"

Shikamaru stared at her once more, with some type of spite, if he was ever one to concoct it. He looked away, and the faintest of blushes could be seen on his cheeks. "Whatever…all you need to know is that I like day dreaming…it's a lot better than actual reality…"

"Anyways…" Ami trailed off at Shikamaru's statement. Perhaps, he had issues like her, two of a kind. "What do you like to do, Hinata?"

"Oh! W-w-ell…I like to train when-e-ever I-I c-can…and I also like to p-paint…" she was surprised by the question, and fumbled through the words as though she had barely learned the language.

"Paint? Well that's interesting! I love art!" Ami exclaimed, cheerful she had found another artsy friend. Fuki and Kasumi were both artists in there own right. Fuki was a poet, and Kasumi loved to sketch. As for Ami, she really didn't have an actual art talent, but one day, she could try.

"O-Oh! Th-That's g-great, Ami-chan!" Hinata exclaimed lightly, her eyes shining that someone appreciated her work.

Hinata and Ami's conversation continued as Shikamaru studied both of them while lying flat on the ground. Ami considered changing Hinata's stuttering habits, and Hinata was overjoyed that someone would help her with that kind of problem. Hinata also told Ami she would help her with painting, as it was a wonderful pass time. Both children soon became tied in their own bonds of friendship, with Shikamaru right along, unintentionally.

There conversation was broken short however, when a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a scarf around her neck stood in front of the group. Ami looked up and recognized her as one of her best friends, Fuki.

"Fuki!" Ami said, delighted at the sight of Fuki's headband worn around her right thigh. "I'm so glad they accepted you as a ninja! I'm really proud of you!"

"Yeah…I couldn't believe it either," Fuki said, smiling sadly. "Um…Ami? May we take this conversation somewhere more private? I need to discuss important matters."

Ami looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face, but rose to her feet, and walked with Fuki, waving goodbye to Hinata and Shikamaru, telling them she would be back shortly.

When they reached a private spot, filled with evergreen and cherry blossom trees, Fuki stopped and clearly stated, "Ami, I think we can no longer be friends."

The blunt, curt declaration left Ami filled with surprise and shock. "What…what do you mean, Fuki?"

"I mean…" she began, "that we can no longer be the friends we once were. Will be on different teams, and won't see each other as often as we used to. I want rivalry from you, as you have always outshone me. I have had this conversation with Kasumi, and she understands. I want you to understand to. I want rivalry from you, but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends, Ami. We have had our ups and down, but from now on, we will only climb the ladder to our own success and when we meet in battle, may the best woman win. Please, understand this decision. It may seem brash, but it isn't." She smiled faintly, looking at the perplexed eyes of Ami, "It's a sign. That one day, you, me or Kasumi will be great, and I won't ever doubt it."

Ami smiled, with a crestfallen look. Some tears streaked her face, but she wiped them away. She was strong, and she would face her _rival_ with dignity. "Fine, Fuki, if you want it that way I'm one step ahead of you. I'll make sure never to lose to you, physically or mentally. We will always be friend, but for now, let's be rivals." She placed her hand out, and Fuki shook it sternly, a promise within their souls. A promise to be the best.

Ami walked alone back to her group, a few stray tears falling from her face. She did not lose her friend…yet, why did she feel so empty, so hallow?

"Are y-you al-alright, Ami-chan?" Hinata asked rather worried at the expression Ami held. Shikamaru glanced at her as well, a mere hint of concern in his tired face.

"Yep, I couldn't be more alright," Ami, declared, grinning at her companions. Perhaps she had gained more rivals, but it was only a small step back, as she had gained new friends and comrades to help her through the difficult times. "Well, I'm pretty sure lunch is almost over. Why don't we go and meet our sensei now?"

"Yes, that would be n-nice," Hinata approved.

"Oh, see Hinata! You're already improving!" Ami cheered and Hinata blushed darkly. To Ami's question, Shikamaru nodded, and both of her comrades rose to their feet and made their way to the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o

Crystal Inferno: So, the first chapter was just an introduction, but it will get better. Review and tell me what kind of pairings you would like, although there are some that are going to happen regardless of what you say. Adios, mon ami.


	2. Sensei and friends!

Crystal Inferno: Writer's block+ school+ cross country never updating. But finally finished. Enjoy.

Gaki means brat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they got to the classroom, all the teams were sitting with one another. She noticed a certain extent of dilemma in Team Seven, with Ino hovering over Sasuke and Naruto particularly not in the best of moods. Team Eight had Sakura sitting a little to close to Tobio, a little paranoid of her other companion, Shino. Team Ten had Fuki petting Akamaru, Kiba's dog, and Chouji looking at both of them with content, eating in posthaste his potato chips.

"Well, I guess were just in time," Shikamaru stated, and sat down to the closest available seat. Ami and Hinata followed his lead, and they both sat down on either side. Soon, sensei after sensei came to pick their teams up, and soon, only Team Eleven and Team Seven were both in the classroom; even Shikamaru was getting ticked off.

"Okay, this is getting really irritating!" Ami suddenly outburst, her companions looking at her with mild surprise. "Where is our sensei!"

"You're telling me!" Naruto bellowed out along with Ami, "It's been over an hour and he still isn't here!"

Naruto and Ami kept going on for a while, screaming how it was so inappropriate to be late and they should do something about it. Soon, the two pulled a prank on the next sensei, either hers or his, and they both looked with anticipation. It was Ino, however, that broke their fun.

"Hmm…is that you, Ami-gaki?" Ino asked, her voice chilling and filled with distaste. "Well you haven't changed one bit, causing foolish pranks and yelling at anything at the opportunity."

Ami composed herself and looked straight into Ino's ice blue orbs. Ami's stare was cold, and her face expressionless. "No, I am nothing how I was before, Ino," Ami began, her voice monotonous. "I may be acting childish, but I'm agitated. Ever since that day four years ago, I have changed. Changed into a better person, one that is strong and competitive. You may think I'm the same person, and maybe I am, but now I have an alter ego, and one that is stronger than you and Sakura combined."

Ino looked at her with a scowl. "Humph, whatever. Just make sure you become a better rival as you were in the past. I don't like pathetic weaklings."

"Like I said before," Ami said darkly, "I am not weak, and I'll prove it to you right now if I have too."

Ino rose to her feet and declared, "Give me everything you got."

Before their teammates could object, and before the two could begin their fight, a person held an eraser in his hand, and his coughing stopped the girls' sprinting.

"Excuse me…" the man coughed, "Would either of you be part of Team Eleven? I've been told to train them…" he began to cough once more, and the six children all looked at him in worry.

"Um…sensei, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked, her voice concerned for her new sensei.

"Great, we have a nearly dead man as our teacher. What will you guys have, an arrogant pervert? This is _such_ a drag," Shikamaru announced, scratching his head and looking up at his new sensei.

"I'm fine…if all three of you are present, I'll take you now to discuss some issues," their sensei stated. He began to walk out of the classroom, and Shikamaru, Hinata (waving back to Naruto and the others), and Ami (having a staring match with Ino) followed.

They spiraled up the staircases of the Academy and found themselves on the top of roof. The sun was joyfully warm and the clear, blue sky filled the village with serenity. A day could not be more perfect.

"Alright…" the man wheezed, "You are all part of a team now, together as one. I would like you all to know each other a little more, so we can work as one. So, please introduce yourselves to me."

Ami looked around and noticed Shikamaru was about to fall asleep and Hinata was looking away. So, she decided to step up and be the first to officially talk to their 'sensei.'

"Okay…. my name is Sabishii Ami," she began, "I'm twelve years old, I like to read and train, and when I can I dabble in cooking. I want to be one of the best ninjas I can ever be, maybe greater than the Hokage himself. I dislike anyone who gets in my way…and Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke."

Her teammates looked at her in surprise. "Hmm…I thought every girl was in love with that pretty boy…" Shikamaru said, his voice bored.

"I used to, but since he almost ruined my friendships, not anymore. I'm sure Hinata doesn't like Sasuke right?" Ami asked, smiling at her female comrade.

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "Oh, n-n-no I-I don't! I l-like some-one else…"

Ami continued to grin and told Shikamaru, "See, I told you. Now, aren't you lucky Shikamaru? You don't have to put up with that 'Oh-My-God-it's-Sasuke' crap."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Shikamaru said, his face turning an unusual red. "Well, my name is Nara Shikamaru. I enjoy sky-gazing and just…well things that don't put in to much work. I want to be a decent ninja and when I'm older, have a wife with two children, one boy and one girl, so I can see how each gender acts to my rules and discipline. I don't like a lot of things, especially troublesome women." With that statement, he glanced at Ami, only for her to give him a thumbs up. He sighed.

"Well, now the last one," their sensei said, pointing at Hinata.

"O-oh!" Hinata squeaked. "I'm H-Hinata. I-I like to train and p-paint. I would l-like to improve physically and m-mentally and al-also to s-stop stuttering. I-I want to be g-good enough ninja t-to please my c-clan. I-I only dis-like m-mean people." Although she was frightened of her sensei, she was improving with her stutter. She was a fast learner, when determined.

"Alright, now that you have all been introduced, allow me, Gekkou Hayate to introduce _myself,"_ the man, now known as Hayate, stated, "I'm 23 years old, I'm 5'9, 138 pounds, born on November second, have no children, I like to train and eat and my girlfriend, and I dislike catfish. That is all."

The trio merely stared at him for a while. He basically told him facts, and not his opinions. Although, they did keep this information as a side note, at least Ami did, so perhaps one day, if she needed, she could blackmail him.

"Okay, so now that we know a little about one another," Hayate said, "Let's move on with training. We'll meet each other tomorrow at ten o'clock. Don't be late. Eat breakfast, and be prepared, and brush on both yours and your teammates' weaknesses. Bye now." And with that, their sensei vanished in thick gray smoke, and he was gone.

"_Great…_he really knows how to make an impression, doesn't he?" Ami asked particularly to no one. "Oh well. Hey, do you guys want to eat somewhere so we can 'know' each other more?"

"Sure…whatever, anything's better than this joint," Shikamaru declared and got to his feet. Ami stood up as well and helped Hinata up. Then, they started their quest…to dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Ami and her companions had ventured out onto the streets of Konoha, looking for a place to eat. Her eyes wandered to all the restaurants and cam across a ramen bar, which she was told served great…well ramen.

"Hey, let's go to this one. It's cheap and I heard it has great miso ramen," Ami said, and the two looked at her. Shikamaru was pondering her reference.

"How do you know it's cheap? From what I heard, the more you eat, the more you pay," he announced, and Ami looked at him with extreme annoyance.

"Of course the more you eat the more you pay! That's Naruto logic, you idiot! I can't believe you listened to him!" She screeched harshly at him and all Shikamaru did was stare at her with his beady cobalt eyes.

"Hmm…I'm not going to retaliate. Too troublesome. Fine, I don't care, as long as I'm paying for my own meal, and no one else's," he declared and walked into the ramen stand, having Hinata and Ami follow him.

When they entered the ramen bar, a small blonde boy, with their previous instructor, Iruka, were happily indulging in pork and beef ramen. Ami smiled at the blonde boy who had helped play off a prank earlier (although her sensei didn't fall for it.) She walked over to the blonde and said, "Hey Naruto! How's it going? Can we sit down?"

The blonde looked at the hazel-eyed girl and gave his foxy grin. "Sure, I don't mind. Any prankster of the Ninja Academy can have a bite to eat with me. Iruka-sensei, can you pay for one more?"

Iruka nearly choked on his ramen, and looked up to see he would have to pay for. However, he smiled as he noticed it was the quiet, violet haired girl known as Ami.

"Hmm…I guess I can. Just as so long as you don't eat as much Naruto…" he trailed, eyeing the boy's fifth bowl.

"I understand, Iruka-sensei. You don't mind if my teammates sit down, do you?" she asked inquiring Shikamaru and Hinata, who was blushing furiously for an unknown reason. The pair nodded and the three-man team sat down and ordered their ramen.

"So, Ami-chan, do you like ramen a lot?" Naruto asked, his cerulean eyes wide and a little flirtatious.

"Well, yeah, my father isn't around a lot, so I really only have time to make instant food, although I do cook when I do have time," she said, blushing ever so slightly. Naruto was nice, but she didn't want to like anyone. It could ruin friendship…

"Yeah! I'm glad you like ramen! Hey! Maybe we can get ramen together, just the two of us!" he exclaimed, his voice pounding Ami's eardrums. She laughed and simply nodded and said sure. However, at the corner of her eye, she saw Hinata looking at the pair with crestfallen eyes, and Shikamaru's eyes filled with a tinge of detest. She understood that instant that Hinata's crush was on Naruto, but the detest in Shikamaru's eyes was unclear.

She immediately regretted the decision of agreeing to have ramen with Naruto. Hinata would be broken, and since Hinata probably had liked Naruto for a long time, she wouldn't want to take that away from her…

Luckily, Iruka cut in on their conversation. "The Sabishii clan, that is your clan name, correct Ami?" She looked surprised but nodded quickly. "You have a kekki genkai, don't you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't want my opponents to know my secret now would I?" she smiled at Naruto and her teammates, who all seemed confused; yet Shikamaru eyes' held a mild fascination.

The meal went without any other surprises.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Crystal Inferno: I know I cut it off, but I didn't know what else to do. Thank you Konoha-salad for reviewing, and for giving this story a shot. See you all soon!


	3. Broken Repairs

Crystal inferno: Alright, here's the next chapter! Thank you Konoha-Salad for reviewing, it is appreciated. This chapter is mildly long, but nothing out of the ordinary (like 12,000 words!) So, chapter begin!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ami woke from her slumber, her vision blurred by the disruption of her dream. It hadn't been a dream of grand fantasy, but it had been comfortable. She envisioned an alter reality, if she hadn't been cruel to Sakura, or sound proud and arrogant to Ino. Then, maybe they all could have become friends and Hinata along for the ride as well.

She was shocked by the sudden streak of water flowing down her cheek. She was…crying? She never cried about anything so trivial! She had friends, ones that she didn't need anymore, and she was perfectly capable of moving on without those two ditzy girls. Then…why did her heart throb with sorrow?

Unable to bear her discomfort anymore, she stood up in her bed, and stretched her long, petite arms, and arched her back. Her legs crawled themselves out of the covers and found her slippers waiting for her by the foot of her bedside. She quickly changed into a yellow camisole with cropped khakis and placed her lucky red barrette in her violet hair. She began to walk towards the kitchen to prepare a hearty breakfast as her sensei had asked them to, when she heard a shuffle in her father's room. Could he be?

She rushed to the door and opened it swiftly, anticipating joy and ecstasy in seeing her father's face. It had been two weeks since his return home. Everyday, she had to wake up without anyone with her, to comfort her, to scold her. Being alone at the academy was nothing special, but being alone at home was ultimate misery.

"Dad! Your-" she cut herself off suddenly, her eyes widening at the view before her. Her father was there, a serene smile placed on his lips. But beside him, was a woman, wrapped in his arms, with the same look placed on her gorgeous features. Her father…had slept with another woman…without even showing Ami, without even considering her views on her. What if this woman was a tramp, some bimbo he had just found on the street so he could feel the touch of another once more? Had he done this before? Behind her back, not respecting her enough to even bring one of them over?

Anger welled up inside of her, her eyes fierce as though she was prepared to murder. With a sudden belt from her lungs she screeched, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Her father, being an ANBU and having to anticipate every offensive maneuver, especially those trying to kill you off in their sleep, woke up with the girl beside him, their bodies ready for combat. However, as they saw no one their to attack, their bodies took off the tension building inside of them, and looked for the source that had woke them up.

"Well…at least I know she's not a whore," Ami stated, both of them turning to her. Based on her reaction to Ami's scream, she at least had to be a jounin.

"Ami…What is it?" Her father asked, as though he was oblivious to her wake up call.

"Quit playing games with me! Who is this woman! What is she doing in your bed!" Ami demanded, her voice struggling to scream, as her throat was closing in on her, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh…this is Tsume, I believe you may know her…" her father announced. Her anger formed into shock and shock turned into realization. The red marks on her cheeks said it all…

"You slept with Kiba's mother! Are you an idiot! You have no sort of care for my feelings do you! I can't believe this. You're always so cold to me, stating that I won't be the best unless I act like you! But look at you! Sleeping with another woman without my consent, not even introducing her to me before your lust got the best of you. What about mom!" Ami couldn't believe her father. He was contradicting himself in every way she ever believed him to be.

"Your mother is dead, Ami. She's been dead for twelve years. I don't know why I have to introduce my partner to my daughter, not unless I plan on marrying her. Remember, Ami, I can't give you my trust unless I know you trust in my decisions and become the absolute best." He stated icily. The woman beside him looked at the man with sudden shock, as though thinking the man had become different from what she had first perceived him as.

"How can I trust you if you don't give me respect! If half the time I don't know where you are or if you died, how am I even suppose to know who you are. Was that how mom died, you unable to trust her and respect her, so she broke?" Ami didn't stop the tears from flowing down her face, her emotions rising higher then they ever had in a long time.

Her father tensed and his eyes became paralyzed by her last comment. However, they darkened and stated with obvious detest, "No, Ami, _you_ killed your mother."

She just stood there, unable to retort from his last comment. She was the cause for her mother's death, she had known that since she was three years old, when she had seen her father crying, the last time he had ever seen him in such a state, and had asked what was wrong. He had told her everything then, and she never forgot. But, she was only an infant, she hadn't actually _killed _her mother, stained her hands with her blood…hadn't she?

The world began to slowly shift from her father and the woman before her to an image of her mother, in agony, her blue eyes in agony and her short, brown hair all in a mess. The purple fangs on her cheeks seemed so pale, paler then her own skin, and she looked directly at Ami, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why…Why did you…Why did you kill your mother!?" she screeched at her, the misery in her eyes replaced by hate and disgust. Ami held her head, it beginning to pulsate and cause pain throughout her body.

"I didn't…I didn't…I didn't kill you! How, could I have killed you Rin!" the screams in her head never ceased, her body unable to control itself anymore. She took a step back and rushed out of the house, her eyes closed throughout her whole episode. The screams…they wouldn't halt. Her father's tears wouldn't stop. The woman in her father's bed…she resembled her mother but they were nothing alike. She didn't want a replacement! She wanted her mother!

She opened her eyes and began to run down the street, away from her house, away from the screams and the tears and the memories. So much pain was buried inside her chest, finally being released from the shell that had once halted its flow. Her emotions were getting the better of her, and she could not imagine what could happen if her emotions continued at this rate.

As if by fate, a person walked into her path, and she collided with them, her body shooting back due to the impact. She laid on the floor and looked at the person who stopped her silent rampage. It was none other then her teammate, Nara Shikamaru.

He too, was on the ground and she heard him mumbled, "How troublesome.." Yet, when he saw who his 'attacker' had been his eyes became alert as he realized it was a very emotionally disturbed Ami.

"Ami? Are you alright?" he asked standing up quickly to see what was the trouble. Ami just shook her head, knowing if she spoke she was just sob and become weak in Shikamaru's eyes, just as she had begun to earn his respect.

"No? What's wrong? C'mon, you have to tell me or I can't find a way to help you," Shikamaru tried to lightly state, unused to talking to a crying girl. The last time he had ever comforted one of those was when he was ten, when Ino had been dumped by her friend Sakura for the intangible boy known as Sasuke. Then, he had been annoyed, but now, he felt worried. This was a girl who never cried, to strong to show emotion, too proud to shed tears. But here she was, sitting on the cold concrete, her eyes telling of a story of despair, her hands holding her heart, as though their was a burden she wished to unleash, or a pain she wished to disappear.

"I…I couldn't have killed her…right, Shikamaru?" Ami asked slowly. The question had Shikamaru's cat-like eyes widen. Did she know what she was saying? But, she continued, "How…could I have…I was an infant…incapable of knowing what the concept of life, the concept of death was…my mother…then, how did she die? Shikamaru, how did she die?!" she exclaimed and let her body collapse completely to the concrete floor. She was crying softly, and Shikamaru had no idea what to do. His intelligence was of the mind, not of the heart, and right now his heart softened, realizing what needed to be done. He picked her up bridal style and ran swiftly to both of their destinations.

"Ami, I don't know what this is about, but you need to clear your head! We need to prove to the academy, as well as to ourselves that we are capable of being shinobi," he said with indifference, unable to confirm which emotion was best at this particular situation. "Your mother, no matter how she died or how she perceived you, would never want you to feel this way. I know that wherever she is, she is proud of you, and that she will never stop caring about you."

The sniffles coming from the broken girl in his arms had halted and as he ran to the training grounds, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Perhaps his words had reached her, and she was able to drift in harmless dreams. He looked at her soft features: her feminine nose, her big eyes, at the moment close, her full lips, the arch of her eyebrows, her purple bangs falling up and down against her forehead…Shikamaru suddenly blushed at his stare; girls were indeed too troublesome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Ami awoke, she had Hinata's face peering at her. When she stared into her lavender eyes, Hinata squealed and fell back, unable to look Ami straight in the eye. A long sigh came from her throat; she would have to fix _a lot_ of things for Hinata so she could gain the confidence to approach others, especially her crush, Naruto.

When she sat up, she felt a cloth on her shoulders that hadn't been there before. She looked and noticed it was Shikamaru's short sleeve shirt he always wore over his mesh T-shirt. She gazed the scenery until she noticed him watching the clouds, indeed without his other apparel. An unexpected blush graced her cheeks; why would he have done this?

"Ah, so our Sleeping Beauty is awake," a voice behind Ami declared. She turned around and saw her sensei, Gekkou Hayate. "Well, now that you have awoken, we can finally begin the exam. You should stretch first. Don't worry, Shikamaru told me everything that happened, so you don't have to explain yourself." He then sat down and started reading what appeared to be a mystery novel on the death of a shinobi. Ami then stood up, walked over to Shikamaru, and kneeled. She was somewhat irritated that Shikamaru had told Hayate of her issue; she would have had felt better if she had told her sensei personally. However, she could not express anything but gratitude towards her sensei.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked, slightly annoyed his cloud gazing was being interrupted.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here. And, thanks for the jacket. It kept me warm when I was sleeping." Her voice was fragile at the moment, still strained from her sobbing, but she had to thank him. At the moment, he was her hero, and a hero should receive what he deserves.

"Tch…whatever, you're welcome, I suppose," Shikamaru said, once again gazing at the clouds. Ami began to stretch as her sensei had implied she should do and gazed at the clouds as Shikamaru was doing. Hinata came over to the as well, sat, and looked at the clouds.

"So, I see a wolf with oversized fangs" Ami said light-heartedly. "Hinata what do you see?"

"Oh…a bowl of ramen, w-with chopsticks on the side," Hinata nearly whispered and blushed at her statement. "Y-you, Shikamaru?"

"I see sleeping deer, a laughing pig, and a silent butterfly," he stated lazily.

"Are you done stretching, Ami? I believe it is time for the exam to begin," Hayate announced and stood up as the three genin did as well. They approached him, and waited for their instructions.

"Alright, the exam's name is 'A Mouse and its Cats.'" Hayate stated, "Their will be two teams. A team a two and a team of one. The team of two's objective is to 'catch' the mouse and show teamwork doing it. The 'mouse' or the solo comrade must avoid the catch as long as they can. You will each be examined on your teamwork and how well you can avoid conflict. Any volunteers for the mouse?"

Hinata slowly raised her hand, shakily at first, but firm at the end, and her eyes seemed determined. "H-Hayate-sensei. I w-would like to go f-first," she declared.

"Well then, Hinata, you have three minutes to hide yourself and prepare for the attack while your teammates decide on tactics. The first round exam begins…now!" Hayate exclaimed and Hinata was off, rushing straight into the woods, awaiting her teammate's arrival.

"So, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked, his hands slowly making their way to the back of his head, watching Hinata's fleeting figure.

"We shouldn't split up…not unless we have to," she began, seeing where she could go with her evaluation on this test. "We need to keep in contact with each other or else Hinata may be able to fight us one on one. The objective is to two-team her, so she can be in a position in which she must quit. So, I guess that's my suggestion."

"Well, I know that much already," Shikamaru insisted, "Yet, will need to use our 'special' techniques, if we want to beat her. Remember, she has the Byakugan, so she'll be able to anticipate all our moves and strategies. We must be careful not to dabble in combat too much; it's teamwork we're after, not individual skills." Ami nodded, waited for the three minutes to be done, and ran into the forest to seek out Hinata.

The two stayed together, preparing for traps that Hinata may had placed. They ran quietly through the woods, each thought's on one single word: _capture. _

As they observed their surroundings, Ami noticed a small thread near a tree. Before she could warn Shikamaru, he skimmed the thread and it violently ruffled the trees, and Ami soon noticed a figure retreating southwest of her.

"She's moving behind us! Shikamaru, follow behind me!" she ordered, and ran towards the direction Hinata had been. She made sure Shikamaru was following her movements; he wasn't as fast as her, but he could endure more running if need be while her stamina ran a little shorter then his. Soon, however, she noticed Hinata's figure in an open field and jumped off the trees, took out a kunai, and slashed at her, expecting her to defend herself. Yet, the kunai went straight through her, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Henge! _She thought quickly and turned around to see two shuriken flying towards her. She reflected them with two kunai of her own and they flew towards a nearby tree, embedding in its skin. She couldn't pinpoint her location, kunai and shuriken coming from every direction. Her body ducked jumped, and twisted itself every each way in order to avoid conflict with the weapons. She felt a few cut through her arms and legs, but nothing she couldn't ignore. Pain was nothing; the success of the mission was everything. But still, where was Hinata? From the corner of her eyes, she saw Shikamaru, looking every which way, dodging the weapons as well, and seeking the 'true' Hinata.

"I know where she is! The direction that's not throwing objects," Shikamaru announced and leapt towards the direction, allowing some senbon needles to penetrate into his shoulder.

Ami kept avoiding conflict with the weapons, unable to view the battle between Shikamaru and the 'true' Hinata. Suddenly, the barrage of weapons ceased, and Ami was able to help her comrade. Leaping to the tree that separated the two fields, Ami looked upon as Hinata battled with Shikamaru. Although her Byakugan was activated, she was a distance from Shikamaru, only throwing weapons to avoid his Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

_He was able to see and notice in the heat of battle the one side that wasn't throwing weaponry, but rather ordering the other clones to attack. And, Hinata is incapable of battling at close range at fear of being captured by his shadow. These two are very exceptional shinobi. _Ami smiled at her two peers, noticing how strong they had become in just a day's work. Especially Hinata. She had somehow grown courage and sprit in just one day. She was still fragile but it was becoming harder to crack the delicate vase that was Hyugga Hinata.

Shikamaru, becoming annoyed at how far away she was, threw a kunai at her body to get her to fight. To his surprise, it went right through her chest with no problem. A puff of smoke revealed a log. Shikamaru automatically turned around to view the palm of Hinata shooting straight through his stomach. He winced and fell down, an odd sensation halting his flow of chakra.

_She came right from behind him! Bold move! Yet, I'm going to have to strike, or my teammate will be pummeled! _She stealthily slid down the tree, and crept up behind Hinata. Using hand signals, she whispered "Kanashibari no Jutsu! Paralysis Technique!"

Hinata was thus unable to move. Ami kicked her knees under and Hinata fell to the ground. Shikamaru used the little strength he had to yell "Kagemane no Jutsu! Shadow Imitation technique!" Hinata was suddenly trapped by Shikamaru's every movement. Ami held a kunai to the back of her neck, and smirked at her victory.

"Congratulations, all three of you did exceptional. So far, you all pass. However, let's see how your teamwork is Hinata. Shikamaru, you will go next." Hayate, from out of the shadows of a nearby shadow declared.

"Hayate-sensei, where'd you come from?" Ami asked like a typical school girl.

"Since I'm a jounin, I'm able to see what you kids are doing at a speed that may seem surreal to you at this point." Hayate stated matter-of-factly. "Yet, you will soon be able to perceive the true meaning of 'speed.' Like I said, Shikamaru, you're up."

"Ah, this is such a drag," Shikamaru moaned. "Guess I'll have to keep going. See you ladies in a bit." He then vanished into the woods, a low ruffle heard from his contact with the trees. As he vanished, she noticed his bare shoulders and touched hers, noticing the gray cloth still holding her. Funny…he hadn't asked for it back…

_I guess he won't be needing it though. His mesh shirt will help him blend into the background more. I'll have to be careful though. He plays chess, not shinobi. _Ami pondered in her head.

"Alright, Hinata…this is what we need to do..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Crystal Inferno: Well, here's another chapter. Thank you Konoha-salad for your delightful review, once again. I appreciate all who read and Adios, mon amis!


	4. Affections Gone Array!

Last time…

"Ah, this is such a drag," Shikamaru moaned. "Guess I'll have to keep going. See you ladies in a bit." He then vanished into the woods, a low ruffle heard from his contact with the trees. As he vanished, she noticed his bare shoulders and touched hers, noticing the gray cloth still holding her. Funny…he hadn't asked for it back…

_I guess he won't be needing it though. His mesh shirt will help him blend into the background more. I'll have to be careful though. He plays chess, not shinobi. _Ami pondered in her head…

_**Chapter 4: Affections Gone Array!**_

"Alright, Hinata…this is what we need to do..." Ami started, her eyes mischievous, knowing exactly how to deal with the shadow-nin. "All his strategies revolve around chess or Go, and he's unlucky, because I'm an expert. He's more of a knight then anything else, moving in an unusual formation that can't easily destroyed unless two pieces work together to stop his unusual antics. I'll play the castle, fighting him head on, while you play the bishop, moving in a diagonal formation, avoiding frontal encounters, but still allowed to go on the offensive. Do you understand my logic?"

Hinata nodded at her question and stated, "Ami-chan, I j-just wanted to say t-that your teamwork with Shikamaru-kun w-was spectacular. B-but, it was you who allowed me to b-become stronger. I-I felt l-like I could take on Shikamaru-kun, and you helped m-me believe. Thank you."

Ami stared at Hinata with some type of astonishment, but then shut her eyes and gave her a toothy smile. "Well, you're welcome, Hinata. But now, let's use teamwork to bring our lazy friend down a few notches. What do you say?" Hinata happily agreed. They waited patiently for the three minutes to be over, and they dispersed into the forest.

"Hinata remember plan. Now, shoot diagonally, to the right!" she quietly exclaimed, and Hinata ran off towards the direction. Ami went straight to her target, knowing very well, where he could be.

_The knight always has unusual patterns, but usually ends up in the same place it started, in order to destroy the designated target. _Ami thought analytically, trying to distinguish Shikamaru's tactics. _No doubt, he may go to the same field we capture Hinata to avoid conflict, believing that would be the last place for us to look. Either that or he hasn't finished the 'cycle' yet. He first, must toy with his target. _

Ami halted for a second, to hear any movement in a direction other then Hinata's. She quieted her breathing, making she her own heartbeat halted just for a second, to hear the footsteps of Shikamaru. Suddenly she heard…footsteps, approaching quickly behind her! She twisted around, and clashed a kunai with none other then the brown-eyed shadow-nin.

"Hmmm…perceptive. I would have never guessed you would have stopped to hear my footsteps. I have misjudged you," Shikamaru smirked, his brown eyes pouring into her own. The power of their kunai kept them falling off the tree. If they let go, however, the force of their energy would cause them to fall.

_I can't let him get away. If we let go, he'll definitely run away, and I have no idea where Hinata is! _Ami yelled at herself. _I have to think of something. I hope Hinata hears this. Her Byakugan and see everything, but can't _hear_ everything. _

"You're not getting away, Shikamaru-_kun,"_ she whispered softly, her voice tickling his ears. "You got yourself into this predicament; you won't be getting out of it."

"Oh, really. Now what would that be?" he asked, mischief in his eyes. He obviously was enjoying this. "I see you still have my jacket on. Do you like my scent?"

"Why, of course, Shikamaru-_kun,"_ she tried to state seductively, emphasizing the suffix once more. "In fact I like _everything _about you. Iwant to get to know you _better_ by any means necessary…" she trailed off, knowing exactly how she could keep Shikamaru here. She smiled, trying to glaze over her eyes with any form of lust, the lust she had seen in her father's eyes when he had first woken up with that woman…

"What…what do you mean?" he questioned, obvious discomfort in his voice, knowing instantly he had said the wrong thing.

"I mean…this," and suddenly she threw herself at him, having the force of his and her momentum falling backwards. Luckily, a large patch of grass allowed them to not break anything from the twenty foot fall, but the impact of the ground caused Ami's lips to come in contact with his cheek. Although, at that very moment, she wanted to let go, she was unable to. Her lips were paralyzed to his cheek, his warm flesh embracing her lips.

"Ami-chan, get out of the way!" Hinata exclaimed from above them. Ami awoke from her daze and rolled off of Shikamaru, as Hinata threw a senbon needle straight at his chest. He quickly leapt backwards and dodged the needle. Hinata landed swiftly on the ground, and ran towards Shikamaru, using her Byakugan to anticipate his every movement, allowing her to try and stop his chakra flow.

Ami watched in amazement as Hinata flailed her arms every which way, trying to hit, if only slightly Shikamaru's body. With her gentle-fist fighting style, she only needed to graze him to defeat him. Shikamaru kept rapidly dodging her fast-paced movements, nearly escaping the threat of her palms by mere millimeters. Shikamaru jumped backwards, in a desperate attempt to distance himself from Hinata's fierce palms. He succeeded and before Hinata could close the distance between them, Shikamaru kneeled down, used the appropriate hand signals and shouted, "Kagemane no Jutsu! Shadow Imitation technique!"

Suddenly, Hinata stopped, unable to move. Ami looked down and noticed a shadow had spread across to Hinata's body, obviously Shikamaru's. Knowing what needed to be done, she quickly advanced to Shikamaru, and she placed a kunai to his throat.

"Check, what's your next move?" Ami asked, trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation that she had previously placed herself in him.

"Simple, this," Shikamaru grinned and began to run eastward, away from the kunai, and taking Hinata with him, still under the spell of the Shadow Imitation. Ami followed, cursing herself for not having a back up if he decided to run. But, she realized that if this had been a real battle, if she had killed Shikamaru, she would have killed Hinata.

_That was idiotic. How am I supposed to defeat him without defeating my own comrade? _She questioned herself, unable to find an answer. She would have to make this up as she went, without damaging the health of Hinata. Her speed quickly led her only a meter length's away from Shikamaru, his shadow still stretching to Hinata's. She noticed, although Hinata had to obey Shikamaru's every command, she could see her comrade was not as fast as him, her body wearing down, incapable of the task much longer. Could she die under the jutsu, if her body could not rest?

_Shikamaru! What are you doing you fool! Can't you see you can kill her! _Ami could not say these words out loud, this would give away her location; he still hadn't observed that she was right on his tail. Yet, she needed to do something, anything so Hinata wouldn't be under cardiac arrest!

"You won't kill my friend!" Ami roared her eyes ferocious; thoughts of losing a new bond destroying her. She couldn't…she wasn't going to have someone die right in front of her! Never again would she see the eyes of a dying person, she promised herself that very instant.

She pounced on Shikamaru and threw him into a tree. Consequently, the same thing happened to Hinata, but the jutsu was broken, and she was able to move on her own. Ami placed a kunai to the back of Shikamaru's neck.

"Did you know you could have killed her, you idiot?" Ami asked lowly, "What were you thinking!"

"Shut up, I know when someone's about to die. She may have collapsed, but that would have been it," Shikamaru stated calmly.

"How can you stay so calm!" Ami demanded, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Why was she becoming so emotional?

"Alright Ami, that's quite enough," Hayate emerged from the trees, his face untroubled, and looking at his students with indifference. "Ami, I'm glad that you ended the round with a killing intent. Your loyalty to your comrades seem flawless. Shikamaru, I'm impressed by the way you kept your cool, even though you had Ami breathing down your neck. And Hinata, I'm glad that you were able to pinpoint Ami's location, as there could have been some 'consequences' had you not arrived." He looked at Shikamaru and Ami with a knowing look, causing Ami to blush and let go of her grasp on Shikamaru and keep a distance from him. "The third round will begin shortly. Ami, you are last, but absolutely not least."

Ami wouldn't stare at Shikamaru but instead held her stomach in slight annoyance. She hadn't eaten all day; she realized this since she had been 'interrupted' from her preparations to make breakfast. Still, she wouldn't have her sensei know; she was strong enough to survive this pain, she would prevail.

_All I need to do is survive for ten minutes, that's all I need. Hinata lasted 10 and Shikamaru lasted 13 I think... then perhaps I'll go in the middle, last for 11.5. Yeah, that's a good goal. _Ami considered. Usually, she wanted to prove herself, to be the absolute in everyway. Yet, right now, all she could do was try and hope to accomplish.

"The third round, begins…now!" Hayate announced, and Ami was off, running through the woods, clenching her stomach, its growl slightly spinning her head. She would embrace the pain, she would be strong.

_I'm going to have to stay hidden, I'll just run as fast as I can and stay hidden for as long as I can. If someone finds me, it'll be all over. I won't have enough chakra left to stand. _Ami thought, but the analysis in her head caused to ache even more. _I'll just have to use my specialty…_She swiftly drew her palms in a couple of hand signals and whispered (as to avoid attention to the direction she was in) "Inbijiburu no Jutsu! Invisibility Technique!" Suddenly, she became invisible, able to escape the sights of her team. She then, hid herself in nearby bush, so even though her jutsu would fade, she would remain hidden; Shikamaru's jacket would come quite in handy for camouflage.

She knew her three minutes were up; she heard unusual ruffles from the farther trees. Good thing she didn't have Akamaru or Kiba in her team; they would find her in a blink of an eye, her scent would give away her whole location. She didn't know if Hinata's Byakugan was able to detect her in her invisible state, but she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care.

Three more minutes came by, and she could feel her chakra diminishing. She inwardly swore, knowing that if her chakra became any lower, her disguise would fail. Her head was beginning to spin, and her eyes began to droop, threatening to make her fall into slumber. _No! I must last more then eleven minutes! I must! If I don't, I won't be considered a ninja! _Ami shouted in her mind, awakening her eyes as well as her body.

The watch in her thoughts was ticking…she was sure four more minutes had passed by…why couldn't they find her? She was mildly surprised…were they trying to coax her out of her hiding place or could they not genuinely find her? She tried not to be too proud of herself, as they had both came to battle, knowing individual skills was needed to pass the exam. A coward she was not, but with limited chakra…what would anyone else do?

Just then, she heard the trees shake violently behind her and saw Shikamaru right in front of her, Hinata nowhere in plain vision. They must have split up, but what would he accomplish?

"C'mon, Ami I know you're near…I can hear your breathing," he stated and Ami eyes widened. He was getting closer, closer, closer…until his face was just five inches away from her.

"Ami?..." he trailed, looking at what appeared to be nothing but leaves and branches. Ami didn't know what to do…fight or stay as quiet as possible and hope he would leave.

_Much as I would hate to admit it…_Ami thought annoyed, _Shikamaru's to smart to not think I'm here. I guess will go with option A. _She then pounced backwards off the branch of the tree, swirled around and hit the trees with forward momentum. She could feel that he was hot on her trail, just a few meters separated them. She saw a clearing near to her left; she placed what little chakra she had in her feet and sprinted to her left, falling off the trees and onto to the grass before her. Shikamaru swiftly fell off in mere seconds. Ami turned around; she would not lose without a fight. As Shikamaru approached her, she senselessly began throwing kunai at him, which he easily deflected, using his own kunai to block. Soon, they were in fierce, melee combat; their punches quick and kicks powerful. Ami drove a roundhouse kick to his head, but was quickly blocked by both arms. This gave her the opportunity to use her other leg to drive a kick into his stomach. With the contact, Shikamaru flew sideways about a good foot. She suddenly felt a huge weight on her body, as though one more step would cause her to collapse. She looked at the sky, she was sure more then eleven minutes had passed. She sighed heavily, and noticed Shikamaru was already back on his feet, about to come at her once again…

"Shikamaru…" she said weakly, unable to even speak. Her tone caught his attention and looked at her with curiosity. "I can't go on…anymore." With those words, she felt herself collapse. Yet, she never felt herself hit the ground…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ami-chan! Can you hear me? Ami-chan!" a voice only faintly familiar to her awoke Ami from her slumber. She heard Shikamaru's mumbling in the background, saying that wasn't the way to awaken a lady, and Hinata's furious stutters stating he should be more considerate. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her with anxiety. What was Naruto doing here?

"See, Naruto? Now look what you did, you woke her up," Shikamaru stated annoyed. Ami lifted her body up and sat up right, looking around. Naruto was looking at her worried, Hinata was next to him, blushing as well as slightly scowling, and Shikamaru was on her other side, glancing over her body to see if anything was wrong. She blushed, noticing how close her friends were to her face, and tried to back away, only to have them move in closer.

"A-Ami-chan, are y-you fine?" Hinata asked, worry filling every corner of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm okay…" Ami stated "I just kind of don't remember what happened. And what are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Oh, my team left me on a stump and I had to cut myself off with kunai. I'm sure their getting lunch, but I heard you guys not to far away, and decided to see what the commotion was. Your sensei said you guys passed! Isn't that exciting! We did too!" Naruto's ramblings cheered Ami up; he always did know in the Academy how to put a smile on anyone's face. But, it slightly faded, remembering Hinata was there, and she didn't want attention drawn away from her.

"Anyways…" Shikamaru began, and the other three stared at him, "You said you couldn't go on anymore and began to fall. I caught you, and Hayate-sensei came out of the bushes to see what the problem was. He healed your chakra and noticed that you hadn't eaten all day. Hinata soon came after, and he told us we passed, but we should wait until you woke up _on your own_ (glaring at Naruto) to tell you. He also left us some money so we, most especially you could eat. He said he would come along, but he said something about plans with his girlfriend."

After Shikamaru's lengthy explanation, they all rose to their feet (Naruto being a gentleman and helping both Hinata and Ami) they set out to find a nice place to eat.

"How about theIchiraku Ramen Bar!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hoping the others would comply. They though about it, and all three stated at the same time (rather flatly) "No."

"Wha-Why!" Naruto questioned. He looked at Ami, "I thought you liked ramen!"

"Of course I do!" Ami defended, trying to not seem hypocritical, "Well, it's just that we had it yesterday and…" her stomach growled unexpectedly, and she felt light-headed. "Actually, maybe we don't have a choice. The ramen bar is the closest place here." Hinata and Shikamaru reluctantly agreed, and they followed Naruto to the bar.

Upon arriving, Naruto ordered them all miso ramen and they sat down. Ami sat in-between Shikamaru and Naruto and Hinata on the other side of Naruto. Ami believed this to be the perfect time for Hinata to 'introduce' herself to Naruto, but unfortunately, Naruto had other plans.

"So, Ami-chan…after lunch, do you want to go out for a walk or something?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with hope. Ami inwardly sighed and look at Hinata. She was hanging her head and waiting for the food to come. She could just reject Naruto…but she saw the look in his eyes; the look that was identical to hers when she stared at her father.

_They both wanted to be acknowledged for something, for someone to accept them, no matter how others perceived them._

"Um…I'm not free this afternoon, Naruto-kun…" Ami stated, but seeing the hurt in his eyes, she quickly emphasized, "But I bet Hinata-chan would love to take a walk with you. Right, you're free Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a light pink, looking at Naruto with confused eyes, "Um…sure I'm free…b-but…"

"Okay then, Hinata! Me and you can walk together! That'll be fun!" Naruto said, but Ami could see the fake, foxy grin he was giving Hinata, although she was flushing crimson at his stare. Maybe by talking to Naruto, her feelings would begin to mature, and she would step aside the crush, that only seemed to be admiration.

They ate their food, all of them excited that they had become full-fledged shinobi, except Shikamaru, who didn't talk much. After eating their lunch, they parted ways: Hinata and Naruto heading to the lake and Shikamaru and Ami heading the other way.

As they began to walk aimlessly throughout the streets of Konoha, Ami couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She _had _in fact kissed him on the cheek not to long ago…but she wanted to end the silence that was plaguing the walk, as he was making no attempts to speak.

"Um…Shikamaru?" Ami said, turning her head to meet his stare. He wasn't much taller then her, maybe about an inch at the most. His brown eyes looked in her direction, and they showed indifference.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, his voice holding back the typical 'I don't want to talk.'

"Thank you…for not letting me fall," Ami said, trying to suppress the blush about to form on her face. "I was really tired and hungry, and if I had fallen, I don't know what I would have done…" She held her shoulders and was still surprised they weren't bare, but had Shikamaru's jacket still hanging from her shoulders.

"Don't mention it," he insisted, his hands digging into his pockets and took on his normal nonchalant stance. "I wouldn't be considered chivalrous if I hadn't."

She smiled at him warmly, glad he was back to normal. But, a sudden blush crept up to her cheeks as she stuttered out, "Y-you know what happened at the forest? I-"

"I know you didn't mean too," he cut her off. She noticed that a small blush had snuck up over his cheeks as well. "It was an accident after all…right?" It seemed like he needed reassurance, for both their sakes.

"Well, it doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to, Shikamaru-_kun_" Ami giggled. Shikamaru looked away, an obvious red stain painting his face. Ami realized that with Shikamaru, and Hinata, and Naruto…she could be at peace and be herself. She had friends, and although she would always care for Fuki and Kasumi, that maybe…these friends could develop into something more.

The sun was beginning to set, and Shikamaru offered to walk her home. They talked casually, on such trivial matters as kunai throwing, where to kick a guy when he was really ticking you off, how Sasuke was probably gay, how Naruto should get over his crush for Sakura, how Kiba was an idiot. Yeah, stuff like that.

When they reached her house, Ami sighed. She really didn't want to sleep in there tonight. Her father would probably kick her out for how she acted…not genius material. Shikamaru saw the fear in her eyes, and stated, "Go hide, Ami. I'm going to knock on the door."

"What? Why? Shikamaru-" but Ami cut herself off and ran to the side of the house, as Shikamaru made good of his 'threat' and approached the house. He knocked on the door, and a she heard her father's booming voice.

"Yes, may I ask what you want?" her father snarled. She could tell he was drunk by the way he slurred his words. He always did that the day after a mission, because possibly the next day, he would be off again.

"Hello, sir, I'm on the same team as your daughter, Ami," Shikamaru stated, his voice official and informative, "I'm here to enlighten you that your daughter will be spending the night at my house, as she obviously does not want to be here at this time."

"What? Where is that brat?" he ordered, "And why is she staying over your house?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," Shikamaru declared, and Ami was flushing throughout her whole body. Why was he doing this? On what impulse did he have to do and _say _those things?

"Your girlfriend! Kid, you better be lying…" he growled dangerously low, but just as she felt her father would tear Shikamaru to pieces, she heard him yell, "Kanashibari no Jutsu! Paralysis Technique!" Her father was frozen under his spell, but what could Shikamaru possibly do?

"Now, I'm going to leave you here. My jutsu allows me to keep you here for a good three minutes. Don't try to follow, or you will face consequences. You shouldn't treat your daughter the way you have, and only when you make amends with yourself, can you see her again. Farewell," with his speech, he grabbed Ami from the side of the house, threw her into his arms and ran towards his house.

"Ami! Don't ever think about coming back here again! You'll just end up like you mother! Remember, she only had you when she was sixteen!" he roared at her, as Shikamaru carried her to the safety of his own house. She began to let tears flow down her face, unable to control the agony of the day. Would she have child in four years? Would she be _dead _in four years?

Shikamaru halted, and walked up the stairs to his home. "Ami…I'm sorry for putting you through that, but I know it would have been worse had I not been around," Shikamaru stated, obvious worry clinging onto his voice. "My parents will help you, and I'm sure will be able to get your clothes soon." He gently let her stand on her own, but never let go of his embrace of her. "I'm truly sorry, but I won't let you go back there, not until your father accepts who you are and who he is."

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked, trying to hold her sobs, "About me being your…girlfriend?"

He was startled at the question but replied, "Well, I really didn't know what to say. I wanted to get him angry, so I would have excuse to use my jutsu. But, I can be if you want." She raised her head to see him blushing slightly and chuckled softly.

"Fine, but you better treat right Nara," she said, but knowing he was already her knight in shining armor.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he said, and with that, he walked into the door of his house, expecting the questionable eyebrows that would be thrown at him.

0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Crystal Inferno: Yeah, that Chapter was longer then the last one, but I didn't know where to end it! It was actually suppose to be longer! Anyways, thank you Konoha-Salad for reviewing and too all to read! Adios, mon ami!


End file.
